Heroes, Enemies, and Remedies
by brosexual
Summary: From rainbows to flying to smiles and back. A collection of completely unrelated Ghirahim/Link prompt drabbles. To be constantly updated.
1. Master

**filling a notebook with them, so i decided to make a giant chapter fic of ghiralink prompt drabbles. chapters are unrelated, most will be hints of ghiralink/fluff. i'll try to update at least once a day, though no one is even gonna like theseXD just a note, in most of these, it will be post-game, with demise dead and ghirahim having been seperated from his sword and free, so that will proabably clear that up.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, master." Both males froze, Ghirahim's eyes widening and a dark red tint settling over the other's face. The elder's mind broke out in a frantic mess, chastising him. He hadn't meant to say that, it had really just slipped out along with his affirmative. He was quick to speak up again, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Link just stared at him, lips parted in a small 'o'.<p>

The thing was, even with the demon's apologizing and denying, he didn't mean a word of any of it. No, he hadn't _meant _to let that out, hadn't even been thinking about it, but it had come out almost second-naturedly. And – it had felt…right.

With Demise's death, Ghirahim was granted freedom and a sense of loss. He hadn't felt like himself, and he hadn't known what to do with himself. He had been so used to just following orders and not having a mind of his own. When Link had found him wandering about near the Flora Waterfall, the emptiness faded just a bit. Being around the hero felt familiar and reassuring, so he stayed with him.

Taking a step back, he lowered his head, readying to explain himself. The blonde was still for another moment before walking closer, touching his hand to Ghirahim's arm. The elder looked up to meet his steady gaze. Link was smiling.

In a soft voice, he told him, "I don't mind. Fi used to call me that." With his other hand, he reached behind him to touch his sheathed sword.

Ghirahim was surprised. "I see. You – you don't care then?"

Link shrugged, nicely pointing out, "It's in your nature." They resumed walking, the green-clad teen much closer to his side than before.

Maybe he wouldn't feel so lost anymore.


	2. Hair

**oops this one is accidentally terrible. oh well. but you guys omg c': thanks for liking these so far! and drop me a word for a prompt, if you want :D**

* * *

><p>Blinking vivid blue eyes, the very hero of time peered up to stare at the other. One eye was closed and the other –like always- hidden behind a sheet of pale hair. A frown played at the corners of his lips. He wondered why he kept his hair like that all the time – and he wanted to see what was behind it.<p>

Well, that, and something else.

He stared, lying still next to the older man that many considered his enemy. He had been, at one point, still was in a way.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, which in turn attracted the attention of the demon lord, he set his face in a determined mask. Ghirahim smiled a little as he looked down at the teen, raising an eyebrow.

Link wondered if his other eyebrow, the one obscured by hair, rose too.

"What is it, sky child?" Still, that infuriating nickname. Not that he_ actually_ minded it that much. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in his quiet voice what was troubling him.

"How do you see?"

Ghirahim looked startled, tilting his head. "What do you mean? With my eyes, of course." Link shook his head and gestured with his hand towards his own blonde hair. "My hair?" The youth nodded, his attention back on the white curtain.

There was no way Ghirahim could be able to see past it, none at all. It was like a solid slate of snowy stone, free of any cracks or flaws.

The elder took a moment before smiling again, reaching up to brush his fingers against the wall of hair covering his right eye. He shrugged.

"I just can." He received an unsatisfied look, so he continued, "It's hard to explain, I suppose. But think of it this way," He paused and reached over Link, grabbing his unusual green hat. The teen shot him a wary look and he responded with a small chuckle, grinning assuredly. In one swift movement, he had reached up and tugged the hat onto its owner's head, pulling it down over his eyes as well. Link let out a small, shocked noise, moving to rip it away and otherwise struggle.

"Relax," Ghirahim murmured close to his ear. "I am explaining." Link complied reluctantly, unsure. A hand settled onto his cheek and he let the rest of the tension ease from his body. "Now, open your eyes." He was quiet, waiting for a reaction telling him his request was followed. The blonde nodded after a moment. "Tell me what you see."

He shrugged. "Not much…"

"But you can still see." He nodded again. "It's essentially the same thing. You're able to see through the tiny fibers, like I'm able to see through the strands." Link pushed his hat up, looking at him. Ghirahim chuckled at how adorable it looked, his eyes wide and curious, hat still half falling over them. "Look." He brushed a pale against his hair again, this time pushing it away from his face. The youth watched in wonder, gaze darting down momentarily to the diamond imprinted on his cheek. The right side of his face –sans the tattoo- was unimpressively similar to the left, but it satisfied Link.

After that quick glimpse, the hair shifted back into place like flowing water.

"Has your curiosity been sated?"

Link nodded, curling closer to the elder's side. "Thank you."

"Mm."


	3. Stay

**heres another one for today. but uh this one is worse than the last, sorry. based loosely on the song Stay by Poets of the Fall**

* * *

><p>Morning came awfully slow on days like this. I would wake to the still blackness of night and could never seem to get back into that cherished unconscious state. Instead, as I sat on the cold ground, perched against a tree or ledge depending on my location, my head was ransacked with millions of thoughts, questions, regrets.<p>

Demise was gone, as was my binding to that sword, but it left me feeling hollow and pained. It felt like there was a gaping hole in my chest. My train of thought turned abruptly, backing up into the things my master had told me to do. All of those terrible things…I can't even begin to fathom why I had ever done his bidding.

Oh. Right. Because I was his slave, I thought bitterly. Blind and willing as a dog. Focusing on these things, even more came to mind. It was beginning to make my head throb, it always did. The only thing different about this time was…

A hand on my knee startled me so much, I jolted in my position. Raising my dark eyes, I was greeted through the dark with bright blue ones. My mind paused in its reeling for the most part, now only circling around the things I had done to him, to Link. I had…I had practically vowed to murder him, yet here he was. I don't understand how he could forgive me.

He smiled at me, moving to stand up. Impulsively, my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't go." He tilted his head at my action. "Don't…don't leave me alone." Blinking, he slowly nodded and relaxed back again. He hadn't been with me for long- no, I hadn't been with him for long. I was the one who sought him out in the first place. But he seemed to understand what was wrong. He settled in close to my side, radiating a pleasant warmth.

"I won't."


	4. Flying

**so heres a happier one i guess? i mean everything is so OOC because im dumb like that but okay. ALSO, i think i may have confused some of you or something? and so i stress: chapters are UNRELATED.**

* * *

><p>He's been grinning at me for the last minute, and it was really starting to unnerve me. He was hardly ever so open with his expressions, and when he was, it was never a good thing.<p>

"Have you ever been flying?"

"Does it look like I have wings?" He shot me a clearly unimpressed look, so I sighed and indulged him. "No, I have never been flying. I find the ground suits me just fine."

Which wasn't the exact truth. The aspect of flying, defying gravity, had caught my interest before, but I wasn't about to do something stupid. Besides, teleporting got me wherever I needed to be.

His smile grew and he grabbed my hand, leading me across Skyloft to one of its many docked ledges. He pulled me next to him until we were directly over the side, peering down, then he looked at me. I stared back, eyes narrowing then widening as I realized his intentions.

"You wouldn't dare—" Oh, he did dare. He grinned and with no hesitation or reluctance shoved me off the edge.

Looking back at the moment, I suppose I could have just teleported back to safety, but I had panicked and my mind had stopped working for a brief moment. My alarm was, however, short lived because in the next instant, he was diving next to me and then he was whistling. Something barreled into the both of us, a fluffy of red visible from the corner of my eye. All I could really think about was that I was on something solid again.

Link had landed in front of me, seemingly unflustered by the sudden stop—and by my arms around his waist. I remembered how to breathe, and I snarl was already working its way up my throat when I was distracted.

The wind was everywhere. It whipped my hair away from my face, exposing my other eye, and I had no choice but to assess the surroundings.

It took a moment, but I realized the thing we were on was a giant bird, but it didn't seem to mind that it had two people on its back.

My gaze darted around, finding nothing but endless blue. It was mesmerizing.

"So," Link's voice called from in front of me, detached and airy. "Flying."

"Don't push me next time."


	5. Homesick

**hey this is cool and makes zero sense so enjoy. sorry about no update yesterday, was at ohayocon as dave strider :o here's one now and maybe one later, if you're lucky ololol**

* * *

><p>Link winced as blunt red daggers were sent spinning into him and raised his arm to inspect the damage. He blinked at the angry pink welts beginning to rise, bright against his skin. The other man used this as a window to lunge forward, backing him against the wall. An ebony sword angled across his throat and the pale face in his grinned.<p>

"You seem off your game today, hero." When the blonde just sighed and lowered his own sword, Ghirahim's smile fell. Dissipating his blade in a sea of diamonds, he stepped back to examine him. Link stared back, eyes dull and, as always, swimming with emotion. "What is it?"

He sighed again, pushing off the wall to sheathe his sword. Once it had been secured to his back, his gaze darted from the demon to the sky. Ghirahim frowned and crossed his arms against his chest. "Speak," he ordered.

Link complied, voice wispy and barely a murmur. "I miss Skyloft." The elder's expression softened.

"Why don't you visit?"

"I have no place there anymore." Somehow, he knew the youth was talking about more than just not having a bed to sleep in, and it angered him.

A snarl rumbled through his throat. "They don't deserve you, then."

"But Zelda—"

"_Zelda _is perfectly capable of visiting you." Link's expression flashed in pain, so Ghirahim continued softly, "And you'll always have a place _here."_


	6. Rainbows

**bluh bluh tried doing one with mainly dialogue. gog okay az its time to stop with the ooc fluff and do some actual relationship okay :I sorry for quality of this one, it was more of an drawing day today so i didnt get much writing done /shot for excuses. and GUYS. just wow thanks so much for all the positive input so far! it really brightens my day when i see a review or favorite! im so glad some people actually like this junk c:**

* * *

><p>"Have you ever seen one before?"<p>

The was a nod, followed by a quiet, "Up near Skyloft. There's a thunderhead, and inside there's an island. Always has a little one over it."

"Why are they there?"

"It's the sun light refracting off the little raindrops."

The white haired man looked surprised. "The sun makes them?" Link made an affirmative sound. "It's like magic then." He sounded awed.

"Science, actually," he corrected, smiling. Ghirahim shot him a look but otherwise seemed to disregard him.

"There was never any light in the dark realm."

"Is that where you…" The youth trailed off, shifting in his relaxed position.

"Yes, that's where most demons reside." He leaned back against his bare hands, gloves folded neatly in his lap. "Dark and quiet and cold. Nothing at all like this." Gesturing to their surroundings with a flick of his head, they settled back into a comfortable silence, admiring the bright streak of colors against the bleak sky. The overcast still sent down a chilly mist, but it was warded off by the partially hidden sun.

"They don't appear very often." Ghirahim glanced over to him at the statement.

"Better than never." He turned his attention back to the rainbow, now beginning to fade. He felt a stab of disappointment. It was really such a beautiful thing. "You said there is one by your old home?"

Link hummed, seemingly deep in thought for a moment. "Want me to show you sometime?"

A small smile graced the elder's face. "Well, if you insist."

The two remained watching the last remnants of color disappear, silhouetted by the sun.


	7. Lips

**when i think of lips, i think of HUSSIE. also, i have lots of little bro shimeji's runnin around on my screen. real quick, i guess this takes place during some random fight with them. like, ghira just showed up and was like, 'hey i think it would be a good idea to try and kill you right now'. and i think...im making too many of these drabbles where link is too curious. sorry D:. i tried to make this more in character but wweh.  
>to the dear anon reviewer 'ugh': yes, gaaaayyy. that WOULD be the point of these stories. thanks for taking the time to notice! n-n<strong>

* * *

><p>He was investigating, doing this for research. Or, that's what he tried to convince himself as he found himself watching the other male. It wasn't the first time this was happening, and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. Something about him, the way he moved, the way he spoke…it was intriguing.<p>

Of course, along with the quirks of his personality came the physical traits. Those were what had caught Link's attention at first. His shockingly white hair, a single pointed ear, so abnormally pale with dark, brooding eyes. And- his lips. They were also white, seemingly naturally so.

These were all things he had discovered during their short conflicts. Which was dangerous, because there they were, one completely intent on killing the other and that same other just wanting to know more about him.

Ghirahim was talking, saying something to him, but all the blonde could focus on was the way his mouth moved. A thought flitted through his head; he wondered what they would feel like, what they would taste like. They looked…cold, like the rest of him. The adventurer decided he wanted to find out.

While the demon was distracted with examining his dark blade, obviously not even thinking Link a threat, the blonde crept forward. When he was just a few feet away, Ghirahim looked up, visible eyebrow inclining in surprise. An unnerving grin broke across his face.

"You've decided to advance our game, then?" Link almost snorted. Yeah, something like that. He took another step forward, the other sidestepping him. There was a moment of silence, both eyeing each other, before Ghirahim lunged towards him.

Predicting the movement with a small smile, Link parried the sword strike, knocking it away from the grasp. The elder bristled in alarm, moving to jump back and out of reach.

The green-clad teen's hand shot out, wrapping around Ghirahim's wrist and pulling him back towards him. He hissed in Link's face, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Don't think this gets you ahead," he growled. His hand poised in a ready position, about to snap and probably summon his other sword. "If anything, it proves me superior yet again. What a foolish move, letting your enemy so clo-" Link had rolled his eyes at the start of his rambling, tugging on his wrist to bring him down to eye-level. Without a moment of hesitation, he pushed himself forward to lightly brush his lips against the others.

Ghirahim's eyes widened almost comically so before he had ripped himself free of Link's grasp. A light pink dusted across his cheeks as he teleported a few feet away, snarling the entire time.

The youth rocked back on his heels, vaguely registering his enemy's reaction but not caring enough to do anything about it. He reflected on his newly gained knowledge.

The curious white lips _had _been cold, freezing against his own warm mouth. As far as Link could have told, from the brief contact, they didn't have a specific taste, but had overall reminded him of something like winter. It hadn't been unpleasant, really.

Glancing up to find Ghirahim staring at him, he raised an eyebrow and grinned. He spluttered and his face flushed and the sight was actually kind of endearing.

"I think the time has come for me to continue forward. Don't get in my way again, sky child," He spat the nickname out, reminding Link of an angry Remlit. Generally, not a very scary image. "And—don't do _that _again." He was quick to snap and dissipate into diamonds, but not quick enough for Link to have caught the troubled look on his face.

He found himself not able to do anything but grin. If he prided himself in one thing (besides being a heroic swordsman, of course), it was his ability to read people.

And he knew Ghirahim hadn't meant a word he said.


	8. Bite

**have i told you guys i love entertaining the thought of ghirahim with fangs. because i do. quick side note, i may not get around to updating every day cause im going through some sort of depression or some shit and all day its just 'bluhbluh i want to go curl up and cry'? but ill do my best to keep you guys happy if thats what these little things do**

* * *

><p>Link yelped, eyes widening and hands flying up to his neck at the sudden flare of pain. Next to his face, was hair tickling his cheek was the one who many called his enemy. He himself didn't think they were enemies, and he wasn't exactly sure w<em>hat <em>he would call them. It just wasn't that.

Ghirahim pressed his face into Link's shoulder, teeth bared against him in a grin.

"Something wrong?" he drawled, deliberately blowing cold air against the youth's skin.

Link pulled his hand away from his neck, now painted a vivid red. "You-you bit me."

"Yes, well, I couldn't help myself. And you have quite the delectable taste." Link flushed and drew his shoulders in, and Ghirahim used the moment to lean closer, lapping up the blood and—purring?

The blonde whined in discomfort. "You're doing it again."

"It seems to be a natural reaction for when I am content." Pausing in his odd cleaning-soothing, he turned dark, curious eyes on the other. "Would you like to make the scores even?" He tilted his head up, revealing a column of perfectly white skin.

"Would I—no, I am not going to _bite _you." Ghirahim seemed remotely disappointed, but he quickly got over it. He shrugged.

"The you should have no problem with this." Link closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation. This guy had the worst logic. He sucked in a breath, readying himself to explain, 'no, it doesn't work like that, it'-oh. He bit him again.


	9. Warmth

**this is terrible and i should feel terrible. oh wait. i do. sorry ill try again :\**

* * *

><p>For his entire life, his entire sad, empty, pathetic life, Ghirahim couldn't remember a single moment when he wasn't filled with this peculiar bitterness. He never knew why it was there, wasn't even certain it was that. If it were, it just wouldn't have made sense.<p>

What was he, after all, but an emotionless tool?

But nonetheless, the feeling –whatever it was- was still there, chilling him to the core, leaving him angry at the world.

Sometimes though, when he wasn't feeling so completely useless, he'd like to humor the thought that maybe there was a reason for the feeling, maybe he was more than just a slave. He would always end up laughing in contempt at that notion, a sad, self-deprecating laugh.

When he first registered the feeling for what it was, it frightened him. It was different and unfamiliar and he wanted nothing more than to beat it back into submission, buried and hidden and not affecting him. Which brought up another point: his violent nature. He was so sure that he hadn't always been like that, that he used to be kind and maybe even gentle, but he couldn't remember.

Still, as time went by, he stopped fighting the bitterness as he realized, the struggle is futile. He came to (begrudgingly) accept it, feeling it was the only constant in his dark life.

This thought made it easier for him to be angry when _he _came around, made it easier to hate _him. _

Because one day, he was alone like he always was, barely making it through another day, and then the next, _he w_as there, just some kid who seemed determined to make him uncomfortable. He had wormed his way past Ghirahim's shield, wrapped around his icy heart, melting his only reassurance.

The brat made him start to feel things again, so unfamiliar and scary.

As terrible as it was though, the feeling of being stripped down to nothing (not that he had much in the first place), vulnerable, it made Ghirahim experience a quiet, almost nonexistent gratefulness.

Unwanted as he wanted it to be, Link was still allowing him to be something other than bitter, being his window back into the world. He was sharing his radiant warmth for whatever reason, and he was giving him his life.


	10. Cuddle Sessions

**ugh this is choppy and confusing but eh. sorry about late update, been sick and junk. but before i go and try not to vomit, i feel compelled to tell you about an interesting ask account i found on deviantart. called ask-ghiralink (.deviantart) and i thought it was pretty cute :* cute enough for my icon at least c;**

* * *

><p>He had been relaxing back in one the beds that resided in the house, the one that was occasionally deemed him. It was the house –shack, more like- that Link and the Spirit Maiden and Pompous Redhead had built for when they visited the Surface, and were now also in their designated rooms.<p>

Although Ghirahim wouldn't put it past the stockier male (Groose, was his name?) to have snuck into the girl's room, but oh well, it couldn't be helped. Rather, he didn't care enough to do anything about it. It wasn't his business, and they probably wouldn't take kindly to his interference anyway.

It had, after all, even taken a large amount of persuasion by Link before either had allowed him to stay with them.

Either way, the demon lord knew to lay low. He stayed out during the day, kept his distance from the trio. Really, the only reason he came back at all was for a bed to sleep in at night. On the occasion that he slept.

Which brought him back to his current situation, blindly staring at the wall across from him. It was at these times, when unconsciousness skirted him that he was left to lay wide awake with nothing to do, alone with his thoughts.

Said thoughts, at the time, were revolving around the three friends. While it was true that they had indeed begun to warm up to him (in Zelda and Groose's case, anyway), he kept himself relatively secluded. When either of the two approached him, he would respond in a curt and polite manner.

Link, on the other hand, was a different story. With him, it was much easier to let his guard down and enjoy himself, probably due to the fact that they just _knew _each other. Sure, it was in a dark, sadistic way that they came to that state, but that also couldn't be helped.

He would even go so far as to call them friends.

Whenever Ghirahim had to spend time with all three at once, like when they had big meals and insisted that he join them, he always found himself near the hero. The other two didn't question it, and noted that he was less hostile this way. Normally, they would even send each other and Link a satisfied, knowing look.

The pale man was jolted from his thoughts when the mattress to the side of him compressed with a new weight. Neither said anything as Link clambered into his lap, curling up between his legs like he belonged there. His head came to rest against Ghirahim's chest, a peaceful look over his visage.

Even as his arms came up to drape around him, the elder deadpanned, "What are you doing." It was unnecessary and Link only made a soft, noncommittal noise in reply, snuggling (because honestly, that's exactly what it was) closer against him.

Ghirahim's face softened and he kept silent as he watched the blonde. What he was doing –what t_hey _were doing- came as no surprise to either. It was the highlight of most of Ghirahim's nights, and really, in all honesty, one of the only reasons he bothered coming back at night. He had come to enjoy these…these _cuddle sessions_ (Link's words, not his own). They were calming and peaceful and he loved being able to have the younger so close to him.

Of course, he would never admit so out loud, but in the quiet dark, he didn't need to.


	11. Needy

**wow i am so so sorry for such a long time between updates ;_; but heres this anyway, and its basically me trying a dialogue-based drabble. also me abusing italics.**

* * *

><p>"Pay attention to me."<p>

"I am paying attention to you."

"No you're not, you're reading a book."

"I don't see what's wrong with that."

"It's not paying attention to me, that's what's wrong with it."

"Can't I do both?"

Huffing and crossing his arms, Ghirahim glared up at the blonde who was _still not paying attention to him._

He sat back, leaning partially against the fallen tree and mostly against one of Link's legs. Goddesses knew why the blonde had to sit on the tree instead of the ground, like normal people.

The next few minutes were still and quiet as he brewed in that thought.

But of course the peace couldn't last, so he twisted back around to look at Link.

"Why are you sitting on the tree?"

Without so much as a glance up, "The ground is dirty."

"It obviously isn't, if I'm sitting on it."

"Mm."

How dare he just brush _the _demon lord of the surface off like that! The _audacity! _

"You are a foolish and disrespectful brat! I decide, on my own free will, to do something as charitable as spend the day with you and you act as if I'm nothing but a bothersome fly, easy to swat out of the way! You-"

"You're noisy," Link cut him off mid-rant. He turned the page in his book.

Clenching his jaw, Ghirahim glared out into the forest. A part of him was hoping something would catch on fire or explode, just from being caught in the intensity of it.

Of course, nothing did, but he still hoped it would.

Swallowing tightly, he devised a plan. _Something _had to get the blonde's attention, and he _would _have it before the end of the day!

Ruling out simple persistence, a new tactic lit up in his mind.

Sure, he might have been waiting, storing this knowledge until a later, more _appropriate _time, but right then, it felt pretty appropriate.

Face set into a determined expression, he stared up at the blonde.

"I like you."

Although he didn't so much as twitch, and his expression remained set in stone, his eyes did flicker up from the book for a fraction of a second.

"Do you now."

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." Okay, so he totally would, but not to Link. So it _was _the truth. Kind of.

"I believe you then."

Ghirahim blinked. Was that _it?_ He was just going to say he believed him and leave it at that?

Something must have shown on his face, because the blonde spoke up again after a pause.

"Are you going to do something about it?"

Was he going to—Oh, he was going to do something about it, alright.

Though he did take a second to reflect that this was definitely _not _how he was expecting this moment to go.

Rolling up onto his knees, he put his hands over the book Link was still holding, shoving it down into his lap. Mouth set into a determined line and eyes meeting the other's for just a moment (was that _amusement_, dancing through that blue gaze?), he leaned up and pressed his lips against the younger's.

The kiss was short and chaste, but still sweet; and when he pulled away, Link's mouth had formed into a sly smirk, one the older recognized well. It was the same expression he wore whenever the very sky child had fallen for one of his tricks.

Ghirahim questioned whose plan this actually was in the first place.

The answer was not leaning towards him.


	12. Moonlight

**sappy and stupid and thats about it c': also i really just want link to be a sassy little shit ok**

* * *

><p>In the daytime, Floria Waterfall and its surrounding area were impressive; with the namesake's waterfall and greenery.<p>

At night, with the moon hanging right overhead, it was nothing short of breathtaking.

The water shimmered and rippled, reflecting the glowing bugs that skated across the surface and the flowers at the edge of it. Plants let off their literally sparkling spores, and the moon cast an unearthly silver blanket upon everything.

Ghirahim knew all that because it was his preferred location whenever he had free time—something he found himself with an abundance of lately.

And he would have been appreciating it all like he always did (believe it or not, he liked enjoying the little things in life more than he would ever let on), if not for the fact that he could sense another presence nearby and was dead-set on locating whoever dared to intrude his little sanctuary.

A slight movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and he let it be drawn to the lone figure that sat there, elevated on a large, jutting rock.

And just like that, all irritation he might have felt was lost, replaced with an anxious glee.

With a mischievous grin, he snapped his fingers and dissipated, reappearing a small distance behind the other male. Sauntering over to his side, Ghirahim settled himself in the space next to him, legs dangling over the edge and brushing against Link's.

Not even bothering with subtlety, he raised an arm and hooked it around the blonde's shoulders, leaning over to press his mouth against Link's ear.

"You look _dashing _in the moonlight."

It was quiet for a brief moment, only the sounds of insects filling the area. Then, the teen next to him let out a breath, shoulders slumping from their original tense position.

"You know, when we agreed to this truce, it was implied that you would stop being a creep."

"Yes, keyword _implied._" Link just let out a long-suffering sigh at that, shaking his head. At least he hadn't shaken the arm off his shoulders. That was certainly a good sign.

Chuckling lowly, Ghirahim reached over to brace his hand against the other's shoulder, easing his back down to the ground and rolling on top of him in one swift motion.

Link didn't look surprised in the least, although a light, telling blush dusted his cheeks.

"Do you know what _else _truces…imply?" Leaning down, the older nuzzled into the crook of Link's neck, still chuckling.

The blonde rolled his eyes, trying to fight down the smile that twitched at his lips.

"I know they don't imply _this. _Get off." Link pushed at the body above his, to no avail. "Ghirahim." A hint of warning crept into his voice.

"Would you be much obliged to allow me to keep you company?"

"If you're not on top of me."

After a pause, Ghirahim made an unenthusiastic sound of agreement and slid back onto the ground, face turned up to the sky. "I suppose that's fair enough."

When he stole another quick glance over to the hero, well…he hadn't been lying when he said everything under the moonlight was beautiful.


	13. Harp

**guess whos being inconsistent again  
><strong>**spoiler alert: its me**  
><strong>but wow u reviewers just make me cry ur so nice omfg<strong>  
><strong>also this one might get a sequel so yee<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't a regular thing, him playing at the Lumpy Pumpkin. It wasn't that he didn't like it (he didn't, but that's beside the point), just more along the lines of he did it when he absolutely had to.<p>

Essentially, that equated to: whenever he was in Pumm's debt. Including when he _may _have accidentally broke the expensive-looking chandelier (in Link's defense though, there was a _heart piece _up there and there was no way in _hell_ he wasn't gonna get it).

He didn't even know why he had to play the stupid harp anyway, hardly anyone ever showed up in the pub anyway. And the few people who did certainly didn't do it to hear him.

With a forlorn (and totally over-the-top dramatized) sigh, Link let his eyes scan over the scattered people littering the place; fingers absentmindedly plucking out a soft melody. Kina's not-too-awful-but-not-very-appealing-either voice sang out along with the music.

The hero mentally noted that she was frighteningly sharp-what, he had an ear for music, all real men do.

His partner was just starting in on the chorus, and his gaze was snaking along the edges of the room yet again when he froze.

Literally froze: his hand pausing in its strumming, his body ceasing its light swaying.

It lasted for just a fraction of a second before he kicked himself back into action, too short for anyone in the audience to have actually noticed anything. Except for maybe one person, a person who was painstakingly familiar and who, in sense, brought with him a prickling (almost comforting, by now) feeling of wariness.

Ghirahim was near the bottom of the staircase, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed, looking by all means as if he owned the place.

Link glanced again around the room – either no one else saw and noticed him (maybe they just didn't know who he was though, since it would have been near impossible for anyone to just miss him, with his bright red curtain-cape and whatnot), or they were all just too busy drowning their sorrows in pumpkin juice.

His brow was furrowed, staring directly at the teen with such clarity, precision, intensity. If he were any other person, Link would have thought he was angry. Link wasn't any other person though (something he prided himself in), and he could easily see, even from the distance that Ghirahim's jaw was lacking the subtle clench that always tightened it when he was angry.

Instead, he looked almost…contemplative. Neck deep in some serious shit, and only sinking further.

His own blue gaze widened for just a second before darting down, a strange sort of queasy feeling rolling in his stomach and his face unnaturally warm (which made no sense – he wasn't embarrassed, was he? Nervous?).

Determinedly _not _looking anyway except the golden harp in his grip, he focused what was left of his concentration (read: not a lot) on playing. Still though, he could feel that dark gaze bearing down on him; and if he were carbon, the weight of it probably would have turned him into a diamond.

Kina had just closed up with her lyrics, which meant Link's part was nearly done too, and then he'd have nothing to distra – sorry, otherwise redirect his attention from the self-proclaimed demon lord.

He risked a glanced back up just as the song ended, and blinked rapidly when he thought he saw what looked like a serene smile playing at those white lips.

Was probably just the distance playing tricks on him, though.

What wasn't _anything _playing tricks on him was when, a second later, Ghirahim was gone completely, save for a few stray diamonds from whatever magic he used.

A dislocated whisper brushed against his ear, and that's what Link blamed the shiver that rippled through his body on. It was definitely not because of what was said, definitely not the hushed, "_Play for me again, sky child_."

Link had a terrible feeling this-whatever it was-wasn't over yet.


	14. Animosity

a marching band/color guard au bc i saw the chance and _i took it_  
>aka i had no idea where i was going with this while writing it<p>

* * *

><p>Link once made the mistake of throwing a jab at Ghirahim for being in color guard.<p>

The pale teen passed him later that day, all pointy elbows and dainty hips. His spinning rifle was resting against his shoulder and Link really should have been watching him more closely, because a second later stars bloomed across his vision and he stumbled forward.

"Oops," Ghirahim murmured, the very face of innocence. Link swore he saw a splatter of red where the rifle cracked over his head.

He tried, but he couldn't help staring as the other boy sauntered away.

xoxo

Ghirahim, as a dancer in the show, was assigned one of the band members as a lifter.

"You've got to be kidding me." The blonde he very clearly remembered smacking with his rifle was staring at him like this was somehow his fault.

Ghirahim bared his teeth in a vicious smirk, "Luck's on my side," he drawled, "if I got _you _as a partner."

Link groaned and looked like he was seriously contemplating beating his head into a wall.

xoxo

Link help up Ghirahim for all of two seconds before he dropped him, caught unaware by how much heavier the boy was than Link thought; and by the amount of firm muscle he had felt under his hands.

He stood frozen, staring horrified at the pale, crumpled mess that was Ghirahim.

Dark eyes looked up at him. Link ran.

xoxo

Ghirahim had him cornered in the band room after practice, between the percussion instruments and the quads.

"Let's try this again," he hissed with a terrifying grin. Link looked scared shitless and the pale boy counted it as an achievement. "Now this time, _don't drop me."_ Blue eyes blinked at him before Link nodded rapidly.

xoxo

Link dropped him again. Intentionally.

xoxo

Ghirahim was mildly pissed and even more surprised that Link didn''t run off again after dropping him. On the ground, he stared up at the other boy with venom in his eyes before his hand darted out and caught around Link's ankle, tugging it out from under him. The boy fell hard, toppling onto Ghirahim.

They rolled together for a moment with an unspoken agreement of a fight. Ghirahim took a punch to the jaw and retaliated by elbowing Link in the stomach before he wound up on top of him, leering down.

Pinned to the ground, Link glared and spit a mouthful of blood at Ghirahim. The look on the blonde's face only pissed Ghirahim off more and he trembled with the urge to beat it off his face.

"You look good underneath me," he growled to distract himself, because he really doubted defacing his lifter was a good idea.

Link flushed, glaring. "You're sick." With that, he shoved Ghirahim off him, struggling to his feet. He tried his best to hide his slight limp as he left the room, but he could feel those piercing eyes on him, even as the door shut behind him.

xoxo

Their first competition came quicker than any of the band was expecting. The bus ride to the other school was full of nervous, chittering freshmen and seniors with awful cases of Senioritis, predicting how much they'd get bitched at for not getting a one.

Link, for his part, doubted they'd get a good score. Practice was still composed of band members dropping their dancers and squeaky clarinets and half-assed effort. And Ghirahim.

xoxo

Ghirahim stared him down during the show, and when it was time for Link to lift him, the pale boy mouthed, "Don't fuck up."

To his credit, he faltered, but he didn't drop Ghirahim. The grin he received was worth it.

xoxo

Back at their home school, the hallways littered with half-dressed band members, Link didn't noticed the presence behind him until it was too late. He was shoved face-first into the locker he was facing, grunting at the impact.

"You didn't do too bad," Lips murmured at his ear, a body pressed against his bare back. Link's face burned and he tried not to think about the looks people were surely giving them. "You did pretty damn good, actually. Except for that screw up at the beginning."

"Thanks," he mumbled dryly against the locker. The pressure against his back let up and he spun around to face Ghirahim, dressed casually in a red sweatshirt and white jeans, watching him with a playful spark in his eyes.

Grabbing Link's shoulder, he led them through the halls and upstairs to the top floor of the school. "Let's get it perfect this time," he breathed, letting his gaze trail over Link's chest.

"I'd really rather no-"

"_I _really don't give a shit. Get it _perfect." _

Link rolled his eyes and glanced behind him as if weighing his option of fleeing. He seemed to realize it was a bad idea because he sighed, defeated, and turned back to Ghirahim. Ghirahim pounced on the opportunity, leaping into his outstretched arms with a grin.

He wrapped his own arms around Link's neck, and when the blonde spun them around, it really was perfect.

Link slowed to a stop after a minute, keeping his arms locked around Ghirahim and breathing heavy as he caught his breath.

"Was that so hard?" The pale boy asked with a pointed look.

"It's harder when I'm holding my sax at the same time," he defended himself. Ghirahim snorted, tightening his arms around Link's neck. "Hey, what are you-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed firmly to his, his eyes wide. The kiss remained chaste, but Link was still blushing furiously when the other pulled away. "Do that next competition and I'll give you a better reward," Ghirahim purred, sliding out of Link's arms and giving him another heated look before strolling away.

Link stood motionless for a long time, still shirtless. "You're sick," he mumbled to himself, unable to fight the smile that spread over his face.


	15. Animosity II

woooow it's been a while since i've been on FF. i found this old unfinished piece of poop in my documents so i finished it and decided hey, maybe somebody will get some enjoyment out of it. so without anymore delay, do enjoy yourself.

* * *

><p>It started during their third football game. Link could feel eyes trained on him while he sat up in the band bleachers, playing some peppy song on his saxophone along with the rest of the band.<p>

After the half-time show, it was third quarter. The band director was surprisingly kind enough to give the band a break during the entire quarter; to grab a snack from the snack bar, or to socialize with other students, or to do whatever it is highschool band kids do.

Link skipped meeting up with Zelda and Fi (the field conductors), like he always did during the third quarter. Mainly because, holy hell, he needed to take a piss.

As he exited the bathroom, over by the concession stand, he felt that same gaze from before following him. He glanced around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for maybe the glimmer of silvery hair from somewhere in the crowd of people. A glimmer that seemed to be getting closer, and closer, until a familiar stick of a boy popped out from the throngs of people.

Really, it was surprising Ghirahim didn't bruise every time someone bumped into him. Or rather, it was a surprise the person who bumped into him didn't end up in a coma.

Link wasn't a liar, so he'd admit that the second he saw Ghirahim, he turned and ran and prayed the other boy hadn't seen him.

There weren't many places to hide at a football stadium, so he opted for his nearest option – behind the concession stand. There was a concrete ledge built off the wall of the building, and Link huddled into the darkest corner of the ledge.

True horror could be seen in his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching from the direction he came. He huddled further into the shadows.

It ended rather anticlimactically. Link saw the telltale sign of red fabric, which was followed by the rest of Ghirahim. He was cloaked in his color guard attire; a sparkly, sequined leotard that he had pulled a pair of white jeans over, and a thick red cape that wrapped around his neck.

Link glared at him. At least the other boy didn't have his rifle with him.

"It's okay to stare, but don't make it creepy." Ghirahim said with a smirk, sauntering over to the blonde. "Actually, make it as creepy as you can," he purred, creeping ever closer and taking a seat way too close to Link.

"You're sick," Link mumbled.

"You like it," Ghirahim breathed, wrapping his arm around Link's shoulder and pulling the younger further against his side. Link said nothing, to which Ghirahim snickered. "I knew it."

"I do not," the blonde muttered, rolling his eyes and relaxing a bit.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but he had somehow became something like friends with the strange white-haired color guard boy.

Rather, not-quite-enemies-but-not-really-friends…with benefits. That seemed to fit much better.

Ghirahim just grinned at him. It was a strange grin, one that made the insides of Link's stomach do little flips. Maybe he just needed to take another piss.

"Don't look so nervous, kid."

"I have every reason to be nervous around you," Link bit back, although there was no real disdain in his voice.

"Now you're just being mean."

Link huffed and tried to break out of Ghirahim's grasp - to no avail. The pale boy had a vice grip on him, and Link knew all too well how strong he actually was.

"Did you want something, or do you just like making me uncomfortable?"

With another snicker, Ghirahim leaned closer to him, until his mouth was centimeters away from Link's ear. And then Link felt something warm and very wet against his earlobe and his face suddenly burned.

"Don't be like that. It's quite possible I do just like your company," Ghirahim whispered against him.

"Bullshit."

"If it were, as you put so crudely, 'bullshit', then what reason would I have to do this?"

"Do wha-" Link was cut off when the other gripped his chin and pulled the blonde's face towards him, pressing warm lips against his own.

It wasn't a surprise, not really. Link had learned by now to expect the unexpected from the color guard boy, and a kiss wasn't really even that unexpected.

What was unexpected, was when a not-so-foreign hand slid down Link's torso and began fiddling with the buttons of his uniform pants.

He sucked in a breath, and swore the angels above started singing when Ghirahim's hand snaked past his zipper and expertly caressed him through his boxers.

"Wait," he mumbled against pale lips, pulling away to Ghirahim's puzzled face. "Do you hear that?"

Either he was going crazy or there really was music coming from somewhere.

"The only thing I hear is you trying to stall."

Link glared half-heartedly, still in a daze, and pushed a protesting Ghirahim off of him. The blonde slid off his perch, moving to glance around the side of the building.

With any luck, there would be a mass of band kids sprinting along the track towards the tiny bleachers that they occupied during the majority of the football game. Impa, the band director, would stand at their goal, watching with a sadistic, unamused face. Should any of the kids make the fatal mistake of not making it before the fourth quarter began, she made them endure a punishment most cruel. That tradition was known throughout the entire band as The Third Quarter Dash.

_Shit. _Link's eyes widened in despair when he saw that the band bleachers were indeed filled with their instrument playing student's. There weren't even any stragglers left on the track.

He turned back to Ghirahim, his eyes closed. "We missed the beginning of fourth quarter," he groaned.

Ghirahim stared at him before a triumphant grin broke across his face. "I knew I could get you to break the rules one of these days." The pale boy snickered, then broke out into whole-hearted laughter. Link continued to glare at him, even after the laughter bubbled down into silence. He looked at Link and sighed, pushing himself to his feet and walking over to the blonde. "It isn't even that big of a deal." He wrapped his hand around Link's, pulling them back over to the concrete ledge.

"We have to go back. Impa is going to _kill _us."

"She's going to kill us regardless if we go back or not. Might as well enjoy our lives for just a little longer."

Link sucked in a breath and held it, then slowly let it back out, visibly deflating. "I guess."

With that, Ghirahim's grin came back and he moved forward to press his lips against Link's.


End file.
